


It Was Vampires, Eddie

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: First Wave, Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Cade finds himself rescued by an unlikely savior, only to be attacked again.





	It Was Vampires, Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> There's no non-con sex, but there is non-con biting. :)= I've often thought Cade and Nick are very alike in some ways as characters. LaCroix has noticed the similarity, too. :)=

Cade looked down the barrel of the gun, only to see the gunman fall dissolving into red nothingness. 

“Pah!” His rescuer spat on the floor. “Aliens taste terrible!”

Cade couldn’t say anything. He just stood there, staring at the pale man dressed in black. 

Eventually, the stranger turned his attention back to Cade. 

“Cade Foster.” The words were utterly with soft British inflection out of full, almost sinfully lush lips. “You remind me very much of my Nicholas.”

Cade didn’t have a chance to reply or do anything. 

The stranger lunged at him, catching Cade in his embrace. 

Cade tried to struggle, but the man’s grip was stronger than any Gua he’d ever faced. It was like pushing against steel. 

The stranger pushed Cade’s head to the side, exposing his neck. He pressed his lips to Cade’s throat. 

Cade felt something sharp sinking into his flesh, before he lost consciousness in the stranger’s arms. 

Eddie’s voice brought him back. “Foster! Foster, stay with me, man!”

Cade opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back on the familar cot in the familiar environs of Eddie’s trailer. Home, or the closest thing to it. 

“What happened?” Eddie demanded. He leaned close, staring at Cade. “I found you, lying unconscious!” His lower lip trembled. “Was it the Gua?”

“Vampires.” Cade reached out to touch the wound on his throat. “It was vampires, Eddie.”


End file.
